containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Observer of chat rooms/Shamone
"Okay everyone, get in yer places. 106, be spotless, mmkay?" spoke the words of Dr.Bright. SCP-106 just mumbled and growled as he wobbled in with a skin tight suit. Behind him, were ten instances of SCP-008. They were outside the foundation building, and Dr.Bright managed to sneak 106 and a few SCP-008's out into the open without getting caught. "Okay, ready...ACTION!" Suddenly, the Micheal Jackson song Thriller began to play and SCP-106 got into position. Soon, he began to sing: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark' Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart' You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,' You're paralyzed It then grabbed it's crotch and said what appeared to be heard: " Shamone" Cause this is thriller, thriller night' 'And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike' '''You know it's thriller, thriller night' '''You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight '' As it sang, the 008 instances also started wobbling around and "Shamoning" as well. ''You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run' You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun' You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl' But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind' You're out of time'' '' It grabbed itself again, this time with a little hip swing and with a thumbs up from Dr. Bright, kept going. ' 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night' There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl 'Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight! ' '''The instances of 008 began to make a human pyramid and flipped middle fingers to the doctors watching somehow from a nearby window. ' ''Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade' '' ''There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time' '' ''(they're open wide)' This is the end of your life And then suddenly, a gust of wind came forth and with it's mouth opened wide, 106 began yelling "AHHHHH" with his best micheal jackson impresion possible. They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah. 'All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, 'I'll make you see'' '' ''Once more, 106 grabbed it's crotch and said: "Jamone" '' That this is thriller, thriller night ' ''Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try '''Thriller, thriller night' So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight This time, the 008 instances began all grabbing their crotches and yelling: "Shamone." '' 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night'' Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try 'Thriller, thriller night' So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller 'I'm gonna thrill you tonight'' ' '''And at the "I'm gonna thrill you tonight" part, 106 pointed at the camera. ' But suddenly, Dr. Gears of all people jumped in front of the camera and then began rapping this verse: ' ''Darkness falls across the land' '''The midnight hour is close at hand' '''''Creatures crawl in search of blood' To terrorize your neighbourhood 'And whosoever shall be found'' Without the soul for getting down' Must stand and face the hounds of hell' And rot inside a corpse's shell The foulest stench is in the air'' The funk of forty thousand years' And grisly ghouls from every tomb' Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive' Your body starts to shiver 'For no mere mortal can resist' The evil of the thriller And with that, the video ended...Only for Dr. Gears to wake up suddenly in his bed, confused out of his mind... Category:Blog posts